Aurora Strange
by Priscilla Ansari
Summary: Aurora Strange is the daughter of Doctor Stephen Strange. She has a gift for magic and has a desire to follow in her father's footsteps and defend the Earth from mystical threats. Her most recent mission is to travel to Hawkins to protect them from the portal that has been opened.
1. Chapter 1

"Aurora," Wong called me.

"In here," I said and popped out of my closet.

"There you are. Your father needs you."

"Ok, I'll be right there." I finished putting my books away and went to find my father. I walked along the empty hallway. I smiled and remembered being completely lost the first time I came here. Now I knew everything about the building. I knew where every turn went and where all the secret passages where.

"You needed me?" I walked into the main room where my father spent most of his spare time.

"Yes. There is a disturbance in a small city called Hawkins. The magnitude levels there are of the chart."

"Do you want me to do some research on the place?"

"No. I want you to go there."

"Okay, I'll go pack some things. When do we leave?"

"That's the thing. I' really busy with other missions and with training the new recruites. I need you to alone."

"Alone.." I looked at him, dumbfounded. I have been on a mission alone. He never let me and if something went wrong I could have someone to rely on.

"You are old enough and you can defend yourself if something goes wrong."

"I...I know but what am I supposed to do?"

"I just want you to see what is going on over there. See what the townspeople know. Don't get involved with any form of government. If something seems off then you will report it back to me," he said. "And you will text me every night to make sure you are okay."

"When do I leave?"

"Whenever you can, but no later than 2:00. I want you to be settled. I am going to give you $800 dollars for hotel rooms and food _only_. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I said and I turned to go pack my things. "Wow," I thought to myself. "$800 dollars."

Once I was done packing I went to go say bye.

"Here's the money," my dad gave me an envelope. "I expect change."

"Alright. I promise I won't spend it on anything useless."

"And I expect a text from you tonight."

"Alright."

"Here's a picture of Hawkins." He handed me a photo. I studied it and focussed. I held my left hand up with my sling ring on and waved my right hand. A gateway to Hawkins opened up.

"Bye," I said and I walked through to Hawkins.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" I walked through the gateway and closed it. I looked around to make sure no one had seen me. "Good," I mumbled to myself. No one was there./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" I walked along the sidewalk to where the busy part of town should be./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" When I got to the main part of town I put some money in a machine and grabbed a newspaper. It was the only thing I could think of to catch up on what was going on./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" The front page said, "Boy back from the dead." That sounded interesting. I continued reading the story. "After proclaimed dead, Will Byers is now back at home. He was missing for days and authorities said they found his body in the quarry but now authorities say that the body was a fake. During an interview Sheriff Hopper said "the boy was found in the woods and that he was practically starved to death." More on page two."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" I definitely had to find Will. I was certain that he was not found randomly in the woods. But why the fake body? It could be the government trying to cover up something. But what? That was not my problem anyways, dad told me to focus on the people of the town./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" I clicked my phone on to see the time. 5:00. Shoot, I should get a hotel room. I went to the bathroom in the store and pulled my hair up so I seemed older. I applied make-up as well and I looked 25./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" I walked down the street and came across a place that was a diner and a small hotel. "I need a room," I said. "For at least two nights, maybe more."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" "It's sixty a night," the woman told me./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" "Can I pay in advance?"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" "Yes. What brings you to Hawkins?"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" "Just visiting my cousins," I lied./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" She handed me the key, "it's the third room on the right up the stairs. Enjoy your stay."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" "Thanks," I went to my room. I set my suitcase on the dresser and laid on my bed. I tried to find more information on Will Byers but ended up falling asleep./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" In the morning I ate fast, brushed my teeth and set out to find Will. I went back to the store to see if there was an updated newspaper but it was the same. I decided to hit the magazine section but they were all on famous people and how to stay thin./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" "Hey mom can we get this," I heard a boy in another aisle say./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" "Honey that's full of sugar," a woman said./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" "Hey Will, look at this," another boy said. Wait...Will?/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" I went into the aisle they were in and pretended to look at cereal. I made eye contact with the woman for a split second and smiled at her. She looked about forty and had brown hair. I took a mental note of what she looked like./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" I stayed there as they walked into another aisle. I listened to what they where saying but nothing important was discussed./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" Outside I realized there where only four cars in the parking lot. One was for a worker and two belonged to the other people that were in the store when I first got here. The other belonged to the Byers./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" "Jonathan you're driving home," I heard the woman say. They where already at the cashier./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" I walked outside and stood by there car and waited a few moments to make sure no one was looking. When I was sure the coast was clear I slipped under the car./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" When they came out and loaded groceries in the trunk I was silent. The car started and I held on to the poles that were at the bottom of the car./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" The drive was about 10 minutes and my arms were aching by the time the car stopped./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" I waited a while behind a tree before knocking on their door. "Hello," the woman opened the door./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" "Hi, I'm Aurora. I heard about how your son came back. I was wondering if you could answer a few questions."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" "I'm sorry. We're done with the reporters."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" "I am not a news reporter. I don't have a camera or microphone," I reassured her./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" "I'm sorry we're done," she went to close the door./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" "Have you seen anything out of the ordinary?" I asked before the door was shut./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" She seemed surprised that I mentioned that./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" A boy my age came to the door and said, "it's time for you to leave." He shut the door./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" "Well better luck next time," I thought to myself. I went across the street and sat on a rock. I could show them that I knew sorcery but I did not want to show them anything they hadn't already known. I could read their minds but that would be breaking their privacy. Some things just had to be done the hard way./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" A few hours later four young boys exited the house. They all looked at me funny. Then the older boy came outside. He walked toward me./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" He demanded./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" "Um, I am currently sitting."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" "You think this is funny?! Get off our property before I call the police."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" "I'm not on your property. I'm not breaking any laws. I am simply on the other side of the street."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" "Who's this chick?" A younger boy said./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" "My name is Aurora."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" "What's you last name," another asked./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" "It's Strange."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" "Try us."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" "It's Strange," I repeated myself./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" "We've been through a lot of strange things. I think we can handle a last name."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" "And I'm telling you. Strange is my last name and my last name is Strange. I am Aurora Strange."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" "That's really your last name, that's pretty cool."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" "Thank you."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" "What do you want with us?" the older boy asked./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" "Nice to know your name, Eldest Boy. I'm here to see what is going on in this town. I was told there is a large amount of energy and magnitude in one area."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" "How do you know about that?" Another boy asked. He was missing his front teeth./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" "I'm sorry. I need to know your names before we continue."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" "I'm Dustin, this is Lucas, Mike, Will, and his older brother Jonathan."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" "Well, condolences to you all. And I have training in this field so I know there is somewhere here that is full of energy and magnitude."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" "What do you mean you have training in this field?" Jonathan asked./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" I minus well tell them. If they've seen similar things then I'll get answers from them and if they haven't seen anything they'll think I'm crazy. "I have been taught in the Mystic arts and I know how to travel into different dimensions."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" "Wow," all of the boys said./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" "And how do you expect us to believe that."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; color: #222222; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; caret-color: #222222; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important;" I looked at them and waved my hands in the air. I created a circle in the form of energy from another dimension. They all gasped. "I'm here to find out what's going on."/p 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys,

When I copy and paste my story it doesn't work, but I have a couple more chapters on this story on quotev. My username on quotev is Michelle9327.


End file.
